Happy
by Bailey-Chaos
Summary: That is all 21 year old Belle Swan is trying to be after the hell she's been through in recent years. She moves back to Forks to be surrounded by her family and friends and raise her 2 year old daughter Giselle thinking that maybe she should just be content with things as they are. Seth, a former crush and best friend, imprints on her. The rest is their own little happy ending.
1. A New Start And An Imprint

001\. A New Start And An Imprint

It was almost dark when she turned onto the street her dad's house was on and parked the car at the curb. Giselle had slept for most of the trip, thankfully, because normally, anything beyond 2 hours or so in a vehicle made the poor baby cranky beyond all belief. Belle sighed as she turned down the music in her car and just sort of sat there a few minutes, letting everything wash over her.

She felt this huge relief, like a huge weight was lifted or something. And even though she was not a vengeful person at heart, seeing her ex Liam lead away in handcuffs and prison orange was immensely gratifying. It hurt her heart though, because Giselle deserved a father.

"She's got me and Dad. She has family all around her. She'll be okay." Belle tried convincing herself, but deeper down, her mind argued against that statement slightly, pointing out _'That's if you haven't totally fucked up her life already by exposing her to her father, under some misguided notion that you were doing the best thing for her, just because you didn't have both parents when you were younger and that always ate at you.' _and she sighed, leaned her head back against the headrest of her car's seat and took a few deep breaths.

She looked at the house she'd pretty much grown up in one more time, it hadn't changed.. It was still small, modest, cozy. Her dad still had those damned nightmare plaid drapes hanging in the window in the kitchen where the dining table sat. The flag still flew from one of the porch posts and the spare key was probably still hidden in that flower pot that sat on the steps, the one she'd painted him in art class when she was in the fourth grade, for Fathers Day.

Everything in front of her was still the same. She was what was different now. Older, a little more jaded, a lot less hopeful. Putting on a brave face for her family and her friends and her daughter most importantly, so nobody knew just how freaked out she was that she was going to totally make a mess of things yet again.

"It's either get out or stare at the house all damned night." Belle said quietly to herself as she killed the car's engine just as the front door to her father's house was opening. She saw her father standing in it, waiting, watching her.

She stepped out of the car and walked around, getting Giselle out of the passenger side, Giselle woke up and looked around, grumbled sleepily. "I know, angel baby.. But we're home now, okay? There's nothing to be scared of here." Belle mumbled as she kissed the top of her daughter's head and started the walk up the concrete walkway that lead to the front porch stairs.

A wolf howled in the forest, it sounded close by. For a moment, Belle thought about what her fraternal twin sister Bella confided in her a while back, about the whole 'sub population' of Forks and La Push, but she put the thoughts out of her mind. She still really did not know how to feel about it all, the existance of vampires, of shapeshifters, but she coped with it now, her twin was one and her niece was a hybrid.

The wolf's howl for some strange reason, also sort of made her smile a little because alternatively, she thought about the legends Charlie's friends (her godfathers) Billy Black and Harry Clearwater would tell her when their families all camped together at the campground near First Beach. Tales of honor, courage and love that sort of shaped her expectations for romance in her early childhood.. Expectations that she'd long since learned rarely existed now days. Because she thought she'd been getting a fairytale when she got Liam, but the more time passed, the more his mask cracked and the more she began to realize that her fairytale was now a B level horror movie or something.

But the wolf's howl, for a split second, it reminded her of those stories she grew up on, it reminded her that she was home at last and nothing would hurt Giselle or her here with her family and her old friends. The nightmare was finally over.

"How was the drive?" Charlie asked Belle as he took his granddaughter, laughing when she buried her head in his jacket and said quietly, "Papi." before attempting to put her thumb back into her mouth. Charlie smoothed his large rough hand over the little brunette's uneven and falling down ponytails and asked Belle quietly, "How are you?"

"I won't lie.. Seeing Liam get taken off to prison was pretty much the highlight of my week, sir. God I missed you." Belle said as she hugged her father and sort of smooshed Giselle in the process, earning her a grumpy frown from her daughter who looked up and said "Mama.. Sleepy." and yawned.

"You just had a nearly 4 hour nap in the car." Belle said as she turned to look at the rental car and then told her father, "I rented it for a month. Just until I can figure something out about my car or get Renee to sell it and send me the money, get another way to go."

"So you're really okay?"

"Dad, I'm totally fine. It's all behind me now.. Now I just gotta work on moving forward and giving Giselle the best childhood I can considering it's just gonna be you and me, Old Man."

"You'll meet a better guy."

"Dad, no. I'm done. Liam's crap finished me, totally. And I'm not gonna parade men in and out of Giselle's life."

"Your sister and Edward are on their way over, I told them you were going to get here today."

"Ahh.. So that's why she's been blowing up my texts for the better part of almost two hours now.. It's nice, I'm here with all of you. Feels less lonely." Belle admitted, hugging her father again, wiping at her eye as a tear caught her by surprise.

"You're gonna be okay, Belle. Everybody makes mistakes. You had no way of knowing that Liam was going to turn out to be the guy he did. And Giselle is fine, you did the best thing for her when you got her out of there." Charlie told his daughter as he looked at her and then nodded to the inside of the house. "Let's go in. This wind is cold." he said as he stepped out of the doorway, letting Belle into the house.

Outside, the wolf howled again.

"Sounds like the wolves are out tonight, big time." Belle remarked as Charlie nodded, wondered for a moment if it were some of Sam or Jacob's pack patrolling. He put the curiousity out of his head and then said quietly, "I'm glad you two are here to stay. I've missed you, little bit."

"I've missed you too, Old man. I sort of wish I had a rewind button.. Like maybe if I hadn't agreed to the idea Bella and I came up with when she moved here and I went to Renee.. But I wouldn't trade angel baby for the whole world.. I guess it is what it is, huh?" Belle mused aloud as she took Giselle from her father, putting her beside her on the couch so she could stretch out and keep sleeping while they talked.

She smoothed her hands over her daughter's hair and sat there quietly, thinking about everything she did wish she'd have done differently.. Like maybe if she'd stayed in Forks, if she'd told Bella she was staying too, that she really didn't want to go to Florida to live with their mother and Phil..

But it'd been a good idea at the time.

She'd just clearly made not so good choices.

And now she just had to get her life back on track, start standing on her own two feet again. Because she didn't want her daughter thinking she wasn't strong or something, she didn't want Giselle to see her hurting or upset.

She'd have to learn to be content with whatever she managed to luck into in life from here on out.. To not push for these silly dreams and ideals in her head of what her perfect life should have been or should still turn into.

Because dreams never became reality.

"So.. Bells sent me a picture of Renesmee.. She grows like a weed."

"She does. And she's really smart too. She's excited, I told her she'd have a cousin around to play with and babysit." Charlie said as he smiled and then added in a more quiet tone, "I worry about it too."

"She seems fine though. I mean at least one of us wound up happy, huh?" Belle mused as she dragged her hand through her long dark hair and then stood, walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a soda from the refridgerator.

She happened to glance out the kitchen window and the moon shined down perfectly on what she could only describe as the most grand specimen of wolf she'd ever seen in her life. It was bigger than any other she'd ever seen. With the way it was slightly out of the direct lighting from the deck, she couldn't really make out the fur color or anything, but it stared intently at the house as if it were frozen or something, just watching.

She bit her lower lip and as she pulled the kitchen shade closed, she muttered to herself, "Okay, that wasn't even a little weird." as she walked back into the den and sat down on the couch between her father and her sleeping daughter, watching the highlights of a baseball game.

x.X.x

_He'd been doing what seemed to be a dull routine patrol route at first. But just as he'd sat down beneath a tall tree in the forest, something sort of magical happened to the shifter in question. The scent of cherries filled the night air, it hung in the breeze that blew all around him, it made his mouth water almost. The shifter stood and almost as if he were in a trance – he sort of was, he had his suspicions as to what was happening, he was imprinting, or he was about to- and he began to follow the tantalizing scent. _

_About five minutes later, he found himself on the road that Bella (and Belle, though she hadn't been back in god only knew how long, which really bugged him lately, he missed her like crazy, she'd been his best friend and he'd sort of had this huge crush on her when they were kids) once lived on. More to the point, the shifter in question found himself no less than maybe two yards from the scent's origin.. Which was coming from whoever happened to be sitting inside the black t-topped Trans Am sitting at the curb in front of the Swan house. Even with the windows up he could hear Motley Crue playing quietly from the inside of the car. Impatiently, he stood there, waiting._

_About five or six minutes passed and the driver side door opened.. And the second he saw her, time, space, everything sort of just froze. His vision narrowed as he looked at her, watched the rest of their lives flash by like a movie fast forwarding or something. _

_She walked around to the passenger door, opened it. After leaning in a few moments, she emerged with a sleeping baby girl in her arms. 'So it's Belle.' the wolf thought to himself, though if he really considered things, he probably shouldn't have been surprised. They'd been really good friends when they were kids. Countless hours were spent playing with Belle, Jacob and Quil. _

_Thoughts of a childhood crush slash rivalry he and Quil actually had going over a totally unsuspecting Belle at one time had the shifter's lips curving into a smile and he found himself telepathically telling the others in the packs back in La Push what had just happened._

_**'Okay, yeah, we get it.'**_

_'Are you really still standing there?She's gonna freak out or something if she sees you. You need to hurry back anyways, it's getting late and Sam found a possible scent trail for one of the things..'_

' Are you seriously going to gloat now? Hello, I have Claire.'

**'Are you sure you didn't imprint on Belle's little girl, man? Because, ya know, that does happen.'**

_The wolf scowled a moment. He'd have to remember to punch Paul in the dick when he got back to the reservation. He thought back to them all, _**' No, it was Belle, damn it. I just.. I know it. Because I could see things when I looked at her, like when Jacob imprinted Renesmee. Besides, it makes sense. Not trying to sound like a mushball here, but she's just always sort of been my ideal?'**

_'And there's one tiny problem.. You're still sort of a kid too?'_

**'Shut your face, Leah. I'm 19.'**

_'And she's 21 now. And from what I've heard, a single mother who's just gotten out of one hell of a messy situation.. I mean that's what Charlie said when he talked to Billy and mom earlier..' Leah pointed out to him, grumbling and shaking her head when he just had to argue back, seconds later. She just worried. He was her little brother, damn it, she was protective of him, extremely protective._

**'And your point is, Leah? I can handle a grown woman. I'm a grown ass man, you seem to keep forgetting this, Leah.' **_the shifter grumbled, rolling his eyes in the darkness, annoyed. It figured she'd have something to say_

_'Nothing, nevermind. Just get your ass back here so we can finish patrol, please? Some of us wanna sleep tonight?'_

**'Okay, alright, fine. I'm coming, damn it. I'll figure all this out. It will work. Belle's mine. See? I told you guys that I wasn't worried about the whole imprinting thing. See? It happens sooner or later. Maybe if you'd stop being a grump, Leah.'**

_'I'm being realistic. And doing the worrying you apparently don't seem to be capable of doing. She has a little girl, Seth. You're still a big kid too. And you're my little brother. Mom is going to have a cow, you realize this, right?' Leah asked her brother before finally going silent, tuning his thoughts out for the moment to at least give Seth a little privacy, a little time to let the whole experience absorb and set in. _

_With everyone finally out of his head, Seth couldn't resist himself, how could he stay away now, really? It'd taken a hellishly long time, but here she was, back again. She was his. So he ventured closer to the house, edging along the side of the yard. He saw her in the kitchen, he stood there, frozen, staring at her as he tried to figure things out. _

_The way he saw things, he'd always sort of loved her, and her daughter was a huge part of her. He'd love them both, protect them both, he was at least ninety nine percent certain he could handle this whole situation and nobody was going to convince him otherwise._

_He had the passing wonder if Liam was a thing of the past finally, he'd heard Charlie talking to his mom and Billy about the guy once, and if Leah hadn't hidden his damned keys, he'd probably have shown up in Florida and dragged Belle and Giselle back here with him. He'd been really, really worried about Belle when he heard the things he had about this Liam guy._

_'I told them all it was more than a crush.' he thought to himself as he gave one last howl and took off in the direction of the reservation, his mind racing as he thought about ways he could see her again. Because he had to see her again._

* * *

okay, so a few things about this fanfic before people either get pissed or confused. belle is the fraternal twin of bella. she's 21 because she's still human so technically, she's now the older sibling. I've aged Seth up slightly, just so it's not statutory rape or something, so in my fic he's 19 and he's a college student (who will most likely work as either a mechanic or a fireman, because I can see him doing either thing) and Belle is working at a beauty salon in Forks with her childhood friend Jessica and another girl, Maddie. Jacob still imprints on Renesmee. I almost made this story about Jacob, but I thought about it and seeing Booboo in X Men recently, well, yeah. If you want to know more about Belle and Giselle, the bio thing is posted now on my user bio. I even got a link for Seth as I picture him on there ( a long haired Booboo pic because unff.)

Belle and Bella sort of get along, they have their fights and moments, but they're not all like I hate you and I want you to die in fire. They're not besties or super close, but they are decent to each other. Belle grew up in Forks, Bella went with Renee. So Belle and Charlie, by default, are closer. So it won't be a hate fest but it also will not be a love fest because they are literally the worst twins in the history of ever. You'll see what I mean if I actually get enough people interested in reading this to keep it going.

if anybody actually wants me to develop this plot bunny, leave a review, yeah? because if nobody reviews, I'll probably take the damned thing down and try again to rewrite it. But I had to try. Because I love me some Seth (and Paul. and Jacob. and Embry. and Jared.)


	2. Catching Up I

002\. Catching Up I

She'd just settled into the couch and put the movie Monsters Inc on for herself and Giselle to watch when the doorbell went off. She jumped off the couch, a brow raised. Her father was at work, Bella and Edward had taken Renesmee to some exhibit or something at a museum in Port Angeles and she wasn't expecting anyone.

For a moment, she panicked. What if it was Liam? What if somehow, he managed to get out of prison? And he was here now to do something to her and to Giselle?

She grumbled, annoyed with herself. And then she calmly took a deep breath and reached out, opened the door.

And promptly got lifted at least three feet off the floor into a bear hug by a guy who sort of reminded her of Seth Clearwater but could only be described as a breathing specimen of sex. He looked like the picture of this one biker guy on this erotic romance novel she was reading.

The thought had Belle blushing just a little and she asked in a slightly confused and hopeful tone, "Seth? Is that you?"

Seth laughed, nodding as he stood her back on her feet. He stepped in the door when she'd finally gotten her wits back about her and stepped out of the way so he could and with a bright grin he said "I heard you were moving back finally?"

"We are.." Belle said as she walked over to the couch and picked Giselle up, smiling as she bit her lower lip and looked up at Seth then said, "This is Giselle."

The dark haired little girl held out her arms to Seth and he chuckled, took her and then said with a wink in Belle's direction, "You're as pretty as your mommy, huh?" which he couldn't help but notice seemed to make Belle turn an almost scarlet red beneath her normal light olive complexion.

"Pwetty." Giselle repeated, reaching for Seth's hair. She hugged against him and Belle said with a laugh, "Yes, and she's a little flirt too. You should have seen her with one of Bella's brother in laws earlier this week." which made Seth laugh a little, shake his head and then ask, " How have you been?"

"It's been hell, Seth. I mean literally everything that could go wrong did." Belle admitted, patting the spot next to her on the couch so he could sit down if he wanted. She looked up at him and took Giselle when Giselle decided that she wanted to go back to Mommy's lap again and then asked quietly, "What about you?"

"Going to college.. That's mostly to get mom off my case. I want to just work in a garage, really." Seth admitted as he stared at her a few moments and added, "Pretty boring, I know."

"This is Forks."

"Exactly." Seth chuckled as he turned his attention to the tv and then back to Belle, asked casually, "So this was the general plan for the day?"

"Yeah.. I mean I thought a little later I'd take Giselle to the beach and let her look for shells or something.. Beyond this? Nothing. I've had a pretty crazy few days with our stuff getting here, settling in and finding a job at that hair salon in town. I forgot how slow things move here, it's actually kind of comforting." Belle admitted as she looked over at Seth and laughed when she realized that Giselle had crawled back over into his lap and was now excitedly pointing at Sully, the blue monster in the movie and saying "Pwetty!"

"You like blue, huh?" Seth asked, laughing a little as he held Giselle on his lap, she liked to fidget, a lot. He turned his attention to Belle and asked casually, "You know.. I haven't seen you in forever.. Maybe we can all 3 go to First Beach?"

"I'd like that. I mean it's like you said, it has been a really long time since I've seen you, Seth." Belle said as she smiled at him, felt her skin heating up a little, or more to the point, she felt what felt like waves of heat radiating off of his skin, she realized then that yes, they'd sort of migrated closer together, it usually happened when they were younger, apparently that hadn't changed in the years since.

"Too long. But you're staying this time, right?"

"Forks is home. Everyone and everything I love and care about is here.. I mean besides my mom.. But I can always visit her." Belle admitted, mentally adding to herself, _'And you're here too.. And sometimes I catch myself wondering, Seth, if I'd stayed.. Would my life be entirely different right now?' _as she just sat there, looking at him a few moments, her mind sort of wandering in this alternate path her life could have taken.

The shocking thing really, was that she could totally see it. She grazed her teeth over her lower lip as she laughed a little at herself, shook her head.

"What?"

"I was just thinking." Belle muttered, leaving it at that. She'd just gotten out of a really complicated mess. For all she knew, she might not even be out of the mess.. Or there was the fact that Seth might be seeing someone or something, but all of this went without saying, she'd firmly told she was done with dating, with love and with guys. And even if she weren't, she knew she just needed time or something. She had to get back on her feet before anything else.

But in the same token she could not deny that seeing him again, especially given how much she'd been thinking about him since she'd moved back in with her father almost a week and a half ago, those old feelings were definitely not gone. If anything, they felt stronger or something and she realized how much she'd missed him when she'd been living all the way in Florida.

"About?" Seth asked, eying her, wondering what she'd been thinking about just now. Whatever it was, it made her do that blushing lip biting thing again and he was curious. Seeing her again, knowing she was meant to be his.. It sort of served to validate everything he felt for her when they'd been younger.

"Stuff.. So, do you wanna watch this with me and Giselle and then we can go to First Beach?" Belle asked, not in a hurry for Seth to leave. She felt even more safe with him around. And she wanted to catch up on everything she missed out on.

"I'd love to."

* * *

I had a review! I was so happy too! If you guys want to see more of this, you know what to do. I got inspired to write the first part of the second chapter so I thought what the hell, I'd post it and see if the story catches on. I hope it does. :)


	3. Catching Up II

003\. Catching Up Pt II

"She really likes you. Which is a good thing, Seth because duh, you're kinda her godfather." Belle laughed as she watched Giselle climbing onto Seth's shoulders, putting her little arms around his neck. She blushed a little, thinking silently, _'And maybe if I'd never left Forks.. The irony, Seth? I almost wrote your name on her birth certificate, at the time, I blamed the heavy meds they had me on.. Now I'm kind of wondering.. I mean thinking about you was pretty much the only damn thing that got me through everything I dealt with before I finally got away from Liam for good.' _but wisely, not saying this to him.

Because the last thing Belle wanted was to make things totally awkward between herself and Seth when she'd only just finally gotten to see him again after all this time. But the fact of the matter was that no, her feelings left over from childhood never really had went away. She had photo albums literally filled with pictures of them together back at Charlies house, a few pictures of them framed and sitting around her old bedroom.

Seth chuckled as he thought to himself, _'Things could be totally different right now, Belle, if you and Bella hadn't swapped places. For example.. I might not be __**just**__ Giselle's godfather right now.. But, it's better late than never, right? You're back now, and that jerk is not getting anywhere near the two of you. I won't let him for one thing, and given what little Jacob and your dad and Edward have actually said about the guy? I don't think I'm gonna have a problem keeping that promise.' _but he too, kept quiet for now. There wasn't any sense in overwhelming her or something, the way he saw things, they had all the time in the world, which meant he had time to do things right, to let things happen the way he sort of had this feeling they would have all along, imprint or not.

"Water." Giselle attempted saying, pointing at the ocean that stretched out directly in front of the three of them, vast and sort of gray blue today because it looked like a storm might be rolling in. She leaned against Seth, sort of peeking around his shoulder at him, giggling and hiding her face. To the little girl, there was just something about this man, something about the way Mommy's entire mood shifted when he showed up at their house this morning. She laughed and smiled, she seemed less tense and afraid, a lot happier. He wasn't scary like that other man with his yelling and his threats in words Giselle was yet too small still to understand.

Most importantly,this man, well, he actually **liked** her. This was something that she could just pick up on. That he liked Mommy an awful lot more, but he actually liked her.. It wasn't the way she felt around that other man before, all she felt was this coldness, like he didn't want her to begin with.

Most wouldn't realize it, but occasionally, kids do pick up on things.. And at the young age of 2, Giselle had picked up on a lot. A lot of it hurt her, but most of it made her feel better. She knew her mommy loved her more than anything because her mommy had chosen her over the mean man from before.

Maybe this other man, the one she already liked so much just based on the way he made her mommy's entire mood shift earlier.. Maybe he was her real daddy and the other man was just a mean man who came around now and then before they left their old home?

The two year old girl giggled a little when this other man's answer to her asking about the water, wanting to see it closer was to bring her around so that he was holding her and she could see his face and say with a laugh, "You're a little small to swim.. But maybe we can walk in it?" as he looked up at her mommy and both of them sort of made begging eyes for a minute.

"Okay, alright.. But don't take her out really deep, Seth. I mean it.. She freaks out in deep water, she had a fit with Phil when he tried to take her into the deeper end of my mom's pool.. You two ganging up on me already." Belle pretended to pout as she looked from Seth to Giselle, and again, she had the passing wonder, _'Does she realize that he's the guy in the pictures all over our room at Dad's? She hardly saw Liam unless he was showing up at Mom's and making our lives hell at the end.. And she sees me looking at the pictures a lot.. This is how it should have been, damn it.' _but instead of saying something, she took out her phone and stepped back a little, snapped a few pictures of Seth carrying Giselle down the beach and along the shore on his shoulders, laughing when he put her down and she grabbed for his leg when water lapped at her leg and it shocked her, how cold the water was.

"Think we should get Mommy?" Seth asked the little girl when he heard Belle laughing from the shoreline. He fixed his eyes on Belle intently, started towards her slowly, Giselle on his shoulders again. He stopped in front of Belle, grabbed her hand, started running towards the water with the two of them and down they all went, both himself and Belle making sure Giselle was okay, that she wound up in the water safely.

The baby girl was not amused, in fact, she looked from her mommy to the man and shivered as she said "Cold."

"Aww, come here baby." Belle said as she took her daughter, wrapped the cardigan she'd shed out of before Seth pulled the three of them down into the water around Giselle who continued to pout, until of course, she caught sight of a seashell. "Look." she said as she held it out to Seth and Belle, showing them.

"It's pretty. We'll take it home and put it in our room, yeah?" Belle asked as Giselle nodded happily and settled herself down into the sand, Seth flopping down next to the two of them, looking at Belle as he asked with a bright grin, "So.. Do you think we can teach her how to build the sand mansion?"

"I don't see why not. If we do it this time, Seth, I'm taking a picture before you kick it down."

"Actually, Belle, I didn't kick the last one down. It was Quil." Seth said as he caught sight of his older sister walking up the beach towards them, waving to her, calling out, "Leah!"

Leah watched Seth with Belle and the little girl, thought about everything, she and Seth actually had an in depth discussion the night before, about his handling the whole situation around his imprint. She was stunned,really, but she realized that apparently, Seth never really got over Belle to begin with. 'I just hope he doesn't wind up getting himself hurt.. I mean she is Bella's sister.' Leah thought to herself as she heard her brother calling her name, reluctantly made her way over, sitting down, smiling at the little girl.

"We make..." Giselle said as she nodded to the sand piles taking shape all around her, giggling.

"So you guys are really going to try and rebuild the sand mansion?" Leah asked, trying not to laugh as she added with a nod to the ocean, "You guys realize that in a few minutes, the castle will be knocked over, right?"

"Huh?"

"Waves, Seth.. From that boat." Leah said as she turned her attention to Belle and then said warily, "So you moved back to Forks.. That's good."

"It really is. I sort of wish I'd never left here?" Belle said as she snuck a glance at Seth who was bent down, helping Giselle mold the beginnings of a sand castle. She could sort of sense that yes, Leah was sitting there, judging her by the way things went down where her fraternal twin was concerned.. And yes, she was also probably judging Belle's acknowledged shitty life choices too. Belle didn't blame her, really.

She judged herself quite frequently.

Leah noticed the subtle looks Belle gave her younger brother. The wariness eased just a fraction, but it was still going to take her one hell of a long time to get used to this, get used to her little brother being as adult as she'd discovered he was the night before during their in depth discussion about his imprinting on Belle, who had a child already.

_Their father_, she thought, _would have been really proud of Seth right now, not giving up, making up his mind to go after everything he ever wanted_.

"What's her name?" Leah asked after a few moments, looking at the dark haired little girl and then back to Belle before adding, "Because I think that I'm going to call her Tinks.. Because she sort of reminds me of Tinkerbelle."

"Pixie." Seth mused aloud, laughing a little when Giselle grabbed his finger and nodded to the pile of damp sand. "We build." the little girl said in a bossy tone.

"Her name's Giselle. She's two and I'm pretty sure she loves the idea that she reminds you guys of a little fairy. She loves them." Belle laughed a little before asking Leah, "How have you guys been? I heard about Harry... I'm sorry. I loved him to death.. Mom wouldn't let me come back just for the funeral."

"I'm okay.. I mean things were chaotic for a while, but they're settling down a lot now.. I'm going to Port Angeles University, thinking of going into the medicine program.. Maybe to be a doctor?" Leah admitted, adding, "Yeah, he always asked your dad about you. So did someone else." shooting a look in Seth's direction.

She smiled to herself when she saw Belle's cheeks darkening, saw Belle biting her lower lip.. Okay, so maybe... But it was still going to take her a while to get used to this whole thing, to stop seeing her little brother as a baby like she tended to.. Or to get used to Belle in general. She still worried that Belle might hurt Seth or reject the imprint when Seth finally told her.

"He did, huh?" Belle asked, her gaze landing on Seth who smiled, shrugged and said aloud, "Well, I wanted to know if you were okay and stuff. I missed you, we really didn't get to talk much other than a few calls and letters and stuff."

Belle nodded and then said with a smile, "I missed you too."

* * *

I had two reviews! I was so happy too! If you guys want to see more of this, you know what to do. I got inspired to write this part earlier, so I thought what the hell, I'd post it and see if the story catches on. **I hope it does. :)**


End file.
